


I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years, I'll Love You for a Thousand More!

by Me_Me157



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans has always been a hopeless romantic. He loves the idea of being in love, and can't wait to find that special someone. But what if he's already meet that special someone, many, many pasts ago. (I suck at summaries, so please forgive me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years, I'll Love You for a Thousand More!

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a one shot.
> 
> I'm not sure if this story even makes sense, or how accurate the historic dates and events are. I got the information off the internet because I suck at history. But this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I thought what the hell. It's been a while since I wrote anything so here it goes. I hope you enjoy it, but if not I understand. For warning: Klaine never even happened in this story.
> 
> Also, sorry for any typos or grammar errors.

Sam Evans has always been a hopeless romantic. He loves the idea of being in love. For as long as he could remember, all he wanted to do was find that special someone to fall in love with and live happily ever after.

Part of the reason for this was Sam saw on the daily basis how much his parents were in love. He would sit back and watch as his father would look at his mother like she was the most precious thing on this earth. How his mother would softly run her hand over his father's hand or across his shoulders whenever she would walk past him. Or the stolen kisses and whispered 'I love yous' they shared when they thought no one was paying attention. That's what Sam wanted.

So Sam waited patiently for that special girl to come along and steal his heart the way his mother had obviously stolen his father's. He knew she was out there somewhere, and that it was only a matter of time. And then something happened. Right around the time Sam started puberty he noticed that it wasn't just girls that he was attracted to, but boys too. This confused Sam. He thought that something was wrong with him. He didn't understand how he could be attracted to both girls and boys. So as scared as he was, he went and talked to his parents about it.

They sat him down and explained to Sam that nothing was wrong with him.

"Sam, remember how we talked about how some boys can be attracted to other boys and some girls can be attracted to other girls?" Mary, Sam's mom asked him.

Sam nodded his head yes, that he remembered.

"Well you also have some boys and girls that are attracted to both, and that's perfectly okay. They're what you call bisexuals. So there is nothing wrong with you or the way that you feel."

"So does this mean that I'm bisexual then?" Sam asked.

“Maybe, Sam you don't have to put a label on yourself now or ever for that matter. Just continue to be you and love whoever you want to love." Mary told him.

"And you guys won't be disappointed if I one day bring home a future son-in-law instead of a future daughter-in-law." Sam asked.

"Son, as long as you're happy then we could care less. Your mother and I will love you no matter what. Our love for you is unconditional, okay." Jonathan, Sam's father answered him.

After his talk with his parents Sam relaxed and stopped worrying so much.

It was after his freshman year of highschool and his parents moved the family to Lima Ohio that the dreams started. Now Sam has had dreams about both girls and boys in the past, but these were different. They almost felt like memories instead of dreams. They all took place during different times in history, yet he was always a part of it.

Sailing with the viking seaman, Leif Erikson, as he explores the east coast of North America in 1000 AD. Sailing on the Santa Maria when Columbus “discovers America” in 1492. The founding of Jamestown, VA in 1607. He was even there when the Dutch delivered the first slave to Virginia in 1619. Something that even in his dream, Sam thought was wrong. He dreamt of fighting in the American Revolutionary war gaining our independence from Great Britain in 1779 and being present when the House of Burgesses granted freedom to slaves who served in the Continental Army in 1783. And even fighting with the North in the American Civil War in 1861.

Sam dreamt of all of this and more. But the one thing that was constant in most of his dreams was the dark, curly hair man with the gorgeous hazel eyes. Everything that Sam did in these dreams this man was always right by his side. There was no question the extent of their relationship. They loved each other. Even though most of the time they had to hide it. For the life of him though, Sam could never recall his name. And the few times that this man was not in Sam’s dreams, he would wake up the next morning feeling this strange sense of emptiness. He never told anyone about these dreams out of fear that people would think he was crazy. Little did he know that just a little over an hour away in Westerville, a dark, curly hair boy with gorgeous hazel eyes was experiencing the same dreams as Sam.

When Sam started at his new school, his plan was to just try and fit in. To make friends, but stay under the radar. That didn’t last too long. Somehow he got roped into joining the glee club, the most hated club in the school. Sam was okay with that though because he meet and started dating Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader of the Cheerios. And for a while after they started dating, the dreams stopped. So Sam just brushed it off as a weird experience. Things were going good with him and Quinn, even though she refused to let Sam get past 2nd base with her. Something about getting pregnant the year before and giving the baby up for adoption. Sam was still okay with this because he thought he had found the love of his life. The person that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. He even went out and bought her a promise ring.

All of that changed though after the guys in glee club sent Kurt to spy on their competition, The Dalton Academy Warblers. Kurt came back bragging about how he met the cutest, nicest boy in the world. He listened to Kurt describe this guy and Sam’s heart stopped. The guy that Kurt described sounded like the guy from all of Sam’s dreams. He tried to brush it off as a coincidence, but that night the dreams came back. This time with more vivid detail. There were stolen moments in each other’s tents in the middle of the night. Where rough hands and lips roamed over each other’s bodies. Moans quieted by deep kisses. Secret glances as they played in a band in a Jazz club somewhere in Chicago in the 1920’s. Then stumbling into their shared apartment, barely able to keep their hands off of each other. The more Kurt talked about this guy, the more intense Sam’s dreams became.

Then Kurt decided that he was transferring to Dalton. As much as Sam hated for Kurt to leave, he knew that he was doing what was best for him. The bullying became too much. And no matter how much Sam, Mike and Puck promised to protect him, Kurt just didn’t feel safe at McKinley. So he transferred to Dalton Academy. Sam thought that with Kurt being gone the dreams would once again stop. They didn’t. It didn’t help either when Sam found out that Quinn had cheated on him with her old boyfriend Finn. The guy who convinced Sam to join the glee club. So Sam broke up with her. Santana suggested that the two of them start dating just to get back at Quinn, but Sam wasn’t feeling it.

To say that Sam was looking for to ‘The Rachel Berry’s house Party Train Wreck Extravaganza’ was an understatement. He knew that if Puck was going to be there then there had to be alcohol involved. He had also heard that Kurt was coming and he was bringing his new friend, Blaine. And Sam felt like he just had to meet him. He had no idea the impact this meeting was going to have on his life.

When Sam got to the party it was already in full swing. Puck was the first to spot him.

“Hey Sam, I didn’t think you were going to show up.” Puck greeted him, handing him a shot glass with a clear liquid in it that Sam knew wasn’t water.

“Yeah well after the week I’ve had, I needed this.” Sam said then downed the shot.

He pass the glass back to Puck requesting another when he happen to see Quinn across the room. Puck saw where he was looking and putting his arm around his shoulders guided him in the opposite direction.

“Don’t worry about her, man. What she did was foul, but she’ll get hers. Everyone here knows that Finn and Rachel are end game. Then she’ll be left all by herself.” Puck said as he poured Sam another drink.

All the other gleeks greeted Sam and showed him support. Finn even tried to get Sam to understand what happened between him and Quinn.

“Look Sam, Quinn and I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just that we have history. You understand right?”

“What I understand is that I thought you were my friend, but I was wrong. I thought that Quinn loved me, but I was wrong about that too. So I hope that you two are happy together until someone else that she has history with comes along.” Sam said and walked away from Finn before he could say anything else.

Sam was already three shots in and nursing a beer when Kurt and Blaine arrived. He heard Kurt’s voice before he actually saw them.

“Hey everybody, I’m here so let’s get this party started.” Kurt announced.

“Kurt, you made it.” Rachel said as she bounced over to them more than a little tipsy.

“Oh, this must be Blaine.” she said. “He is cute Kurt” she then whispered to Kurt.

“I know right.” Kurt whispered back. Then he addressed the group.

“Alright everyone, I want to introduce you to my friend Blaine.” Kurt shouted over the music.

Everyone said hi before Kurt started walking Blaine around to meet everyone individually. Sam couldn’t help but notice how Kurt called him his friend and not his boy friend. For some reason Sam was happy about that. He positioned himself so that he would be the last person that was introduced to Blaine. He intentionally did not look in his direction before that. Kurt had made his way around the room and finally it was time to introduce Blaine to Sam.

“And last but not least, this is Sam. He’s the newest member of New Directions. Sam, this is Blaine.” Kurt cheerfully said, not noticing what was happening right in front of him.

Sam took one look at Blaine and he knew. He knew that Blaine was the person he has been dreaming about. And when they shook hands it was like an electric current shot up Sam’s arm. But that’s not what made Sam’s breath catch in his throat. It was the look of recognition on Blaine’s face when he looked at Sam.

“It’s nice to meet you Sam.” Blaine said unable to take his eyes off of Sam.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Sam said still holding onto Blaine’s hand.

Neither of them felt inclined to let go of the other’s hand. Kurt was not liking the vibe he was getting from the two of them and decided it was time to end this.

“Okay Blaine, time to go and mingle.” Kurt said pulling Blaine away from Sam.

For the next hour Kurt tried to stay glued to Blaine’s side. That didn’t stop Blaine and Sam from stealing glances at each other. Kurt was also aware of this and was not liking it. Then Rachel, after being called clingy by Finn, came up with the great idea to play spin the bottle. So everyone sat in a circle in the middle of the floor. Of course Kurt sat right next to Blaine, hoping that either his spin would land on Blaine or vice versa. Next to Kurt sat Rachel and next to Rachel was Sam.

Brittany spun the bottle first and it landed on Sam. They kissed and received some cat calls for it, but Sam kept the kiss short. Sam then spun and kissed Tina. Tina had to kiss Kurt, which was all kinds of awkward. And Kurt to his dismay had to kiss Rachel, which was also awkward. Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine. But she knew that Kurt liked Blaine, so she kept the kiss short. Then Blaine spun the bottle. Kurt started to get excited because it looked like it was going to stop on him. But then it was like an invisible hand reached in and gave it a little push because it went pass Kurt and stopped. Pointing directly at Sam. Both Sam and Blaine looked up at each other at the same time.

“You know Sam you really don’t have to do this. I’m sure kissing a boy is the last thing you want to do.” Kurt said not wanting to see Blaine and Sam kissing.

“Oh yes he does.” Brittany spoke up. “Besides, I want to see some sweet boy kisses, thank you very much.”

“But Sam is straight. We shouldn’t be making him do something that’s going to make him uncomfortable.” Kurt tried again.

“It’s fine Kurt. This isn’t going to make me uncomfortable.” Sam said as he started to move past Kurt towards Blaine.

Blaine moved towards Sam and they stopped for a moment in front of each. When their lips finally touched every dream that Sam had of the two of them flashed through his mind. The same thing happened with Blaine. It’s like that kiss opened the floodgates and every ounce of love that they ever felt for each other came rushing in on both of them. Throwing caution to the wind, Sam reached up and placed his hand along Blaine’s jaw line and angled his his head to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along Blaine’s lower lip and Blaine opened his mouth granting Sam the access he was asking for. So caught up in the kiss, neither of them heard the cat calls and whistles being thrown at them. It was Kurt, loudly clearing his throat and announcing ‘okay, that’s enough of that’ that finally broke through their little bubble.

They pulled away from each other, finally remembering where they were and the fact that they were not alone. Sam looked into Blaine’s eyes and saw shock and surprise there. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the kiss or because Blaine had felt the same connection between them as he did. And all of a sudden Sam felt like he could breath. He needed to get out of there and get some air.

“I think I need some air.” Sam said as he got up and went towards the stair.

“You okay Sam?” Puck asked. “Did that kiss make you realize something about yourself?” He jokingly called after him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think all those shots are catching up to me.”

“But it’s your turn to spin the bottle.” Rachel called out.

“Someone else can go in my place.” Sam said as he went upstairs.

Blaine watched Sam’s retreating back wondering if Sam was just in a rush to get away from him. They continued to play some more with Rachel taking Sam’s spin. Surprisingly the bottle had not landed on Blaine anymore after his kiss with Sam. Almost 10 minutes had passed and Sam had not come back down yet. Blaine was starting to feel anxious so he asked Rachel where her bathroom was. This was also an excuse to go and check on Sam.

“You have to go to the bathroom now?” Kurt asked a little disappointed. “I was just about to spin the bottle again.”

“I really have to go. Besides, I think the kissing gods have spoken and their saying I’m done kissing for the night.” Blaine said as he got up and went up the stair.

Blaine quickly used the bathroom then went past the door that led to the basement and towards the back door where he could see the porch light on through the kitchen window. Sam was sitting on the porch swing deep in thought when he heard the back door open. Somehow, without even looking up, Sam knew who was at the door. Blaine walked out and sat next to Sam on the swing. He left a small amount of space between them as not to crowd Sam just incase that kiss did make him uncomfortable.

“You were gone for a while. I had to use the bathroom and saw the porch light on, so I thought I’d come and check on you. Although I’m pretty sure you didn’t need to know that I just used the bathroom.” Blaine rambled on.

“It’s fine. Like I said, I just needed to get some air. Plus it feels good out here. It was starting to get a little hot down there.”

“Yeah it is a little warm down there. Then again that could be due to all the alcohol we’re consuming too.”

Sam just hummed and nodded in agreement.

“Look Sam, I also wanted to apologize.” Blaine said.

That was the last thing Sam was expecting to hear, but before he could say anything Blaine continued.

“I think I may have made you uncomfortable with that kiss and that’s the last thing I wanted to do.”

“Blaine just stop, okay.” Sam said, interrupting Blaine’s little melt down. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable so you have nothing to apologize for. Besides I’m the one who shoved my tongue down your throat, so I think I owe you an apology.”

“Okay.” Blaine said, taking a deep breath. “And apology so not necessary.”

Both of them had so many things that they wanted to say to each other, but neither of them knew where to start. So they just sat in silence.

After a few minutes Blaine spoke up.

“Well now that I know that I didn’t chase you off I’m going to head back downstairs before Kurt comes looking for me.” Blaine said as he reluctantly stood up and walked over to the door.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be back down in a few.” Sam said, even though the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to go back down stairs to Kurt.

Blaine sadly smiled at Sam and opened the door to go back inside, but something stopped him. He couldn’t bring himself to walk through that door and away from Sam without finding out if Sam was experiencing the same dreams and feelings that he was. So he closed the door back and went back over to Sam.

“Sam, can I ask you something?” Blaine quietly said. You could hear in his voice how nervous he was.

“Sure.” Sam answered, butterflies starting to fly around in his stomach.

“God, this is going to sound so crazy.” Blaine said shaking his head.

“You have met the people I go to school with right. I think I’m well equipped to handle crazy.”

“Okay, here it goes. If I were to say to you ‘Samuel, there is no one else I would want to be standing next to while we make this new discovery. Your response would be…..”

“You can not discover something that has already been discovered, but let us not tell Christopher that.” Then turning towards Blaine Sam continued. “And there is no one else I would want to be standing next to while we make this ‘rediscovery’”

Blaine turned and looked at Sam, tears swimming in the big beautiful eyes of his. He was so overcome with emotions that he didn’t know what to say. Finally after taking a deep breath he found his voice to speak again.

“I can’t believe this is really happening. How is this…..”

“Even possible?” Sam finished for him. “I think I’m the one who usually asks that question.” Sam said looking at Blaine.

It seemed like each time that they found each other, they remembering their past became easier and easier. And the few times that they didn’t find each other, they just brushed their past off as weird dreams.

“God Sam, how is it that I hadn’t realized how much I was missing you until seeing you here tonight.” Blaine said as he caressed Sam’s cheek.

“I could say the same thing.” Sam said leaning into Blaine’s touch.

“And to think, I almost didn’t come tonight.” Blaine said looking into Sam’s eyes.

“Why not?”

“In one word, Kurt. I didn’t want him to read more into this than just me coming to a friend’s party with him.”

“You do know that he likes you though right. I mean likes you, likes you.”

“”Yeah, I kind of got that the way he glued himself to my side after seeing what happened between us when he first introduced us.”

“I noticed that too.”

“Unfortunately for him, I have my eyes set on this gorgeous, tall blonde who apparently I have this crazy history with.”

“Is that right?” Sam said leaning in to kiss Blaine for the second time that night.

Now that Sam and Blaine realized just who they were to each other, this kiss felt like coming home after being away for a really long time. Both of the them just melted into it. Their little bubble around them burst though when they heard the back door being opened. They pulled apart just as Kurt came walking through the door.

“Oh Blaine here you are, with Sam.” Kurt said not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice at finding Blaine with Sam.

“Yeah, after I used the bathroom I saw Sam sitting out here. So I came out here to make sure he was okay.” Blaine said looking at Kurt over Sam’s shoulder.

Kurt walked out onto the porch and instantly didn’t like how close Blaine and Sam were sitting on the swing.

“Oh I’m sure Sam is okay. Why don’t you come back inside and finish enjoying the party. We’re done playing spin the bottle, but Rachel and Mercedes are setting up the Karaoke machine.” Kurt said, hoping to get Blaine away from Sam. He didn’t know what was going on between the two of them, but he didn’t like it.

Blaine glanced at Sam before looking back over at Kurt.

“You know what Kurt, I’m little partied out. It’s been a long week and I think I’m ready to go.”

“You’re ready to go already. I was hoping to spend some more time with my friends and maybe sing a duet with you.”

“I’m sorry, but I had a long week this week and I think it’s starting to catch up to me. But you don’t have to leave. I think that Sam is ready to go too and I know I was supposed to be going back to your place, but I can go over to Sam’s house with him. This way you can spend more time with your friends and Sam and I will have a chance to catch up.” Blaine said without thinking.

“I can stay here and you can leave with Sam? What are you even talking about Blaine? And what catching up you and Sam need to do? You literally just met him tonight.” Kurt asked not liking where this was going.

“While we were talking we realized that we’ve actually known each other for quite a long time now.” Blaine answered, thinking fast on his feet.

“How? You’ve lived in Ohio all you life and Sam just moved here from Kentucky? So when is it that you two met?”

“Online.” Sam answered quickly this time. “On comic blog sites and Tumblr. You see somehow it came up that we’re both comic nerds and I mentioned the blog and how my screen name was Blond_Chameleon….”

“And I told Sam that my screen name was NightBird, on both sites, and it dawned on us that we, for the most part, have known each other for a few years. So to speak.”

“What does that even mean?” Kurt asked.

“It means,” Blaine said standing up. “That you get to stay here with your friends and catch up and have fun while Sam and i go and geek out over Marvel comics and movies. Something that you and I both know that you hate. So Sam and I are going to go and get our coats, I’ll grab my bag out of your car and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Blaine walked past Kurt and Sam got up and followed him back in the house. Kurt was right behind them still trying to understand how his plans were being ruined. They went back down stairs and Blaine and Sam got their coats and said goodnight to everyone. Everyone else said goodnight while trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but of course Puck had to address the elephant in the room.

“Wait a minute. You two are leaving together? Didn’t you two like just meet each other? Wow, that really must have been some kiss.” Puck joked.

Kurt however did not see the humor in this situation.

“It’s not like that Puck. Blaine and just realized that we’ve met online before. And since Kurt’s not ready to leave yet, but Blaine and I are he’s just coming back to my place with me so we can catch up.”

“Oh right, okay. Well you two have fun ‘catching up’. Just make sure that you use to the proper protection while you’re ‘catching up’.” Puck said while laughing.

“Whatever Puck. Come on Blaine, let’s go before he gets any worst.”

“Good night Kurt.” Blaine said as he followed Sam back up the stairs. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Blaine did feel a little bad for Kurt. He knew that Kurt liked him, but he did his best not to lead Kurt on or make him think that he was interested in anything more than friendship.

Rachel knew how much Kurt liked Blaine, and seeing how disappointed he looked about whatever was going on between him and Sam, she went over to check on him.

“Kurt, are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t understand what just happened. I brought Blaine here in hopes that he and I would get closer and that maybe by the end of the night I would be calling him my boyfriend. Yet somehow he wound up making out with and leaving with Sam. Please explain to me how the hell did that happen.”

“I have no idea, but I’m here for you.” Rachel said as she took Kurt back over to the bar to get him a drink. He hadn’t been drinking all night, but she thought that he could really use one.

Sam and Blaine made there way back to Sam’s house. And of course Sam’s parents, being who they are, were more than okay with Blaine staying over. So Sam should Blaine to his room.

“Excuse the mess. I had planned on cleaning my room tomorrow since I didn’t think I would be bringing anyone home with me tonight.”

“Sam please, I’m use to your mess. Your Room in our apartment above that Jazz club was much worst than this.” Blaine said as he put his bag down by the door.

“In my defense I didn’t really stay in that room. It was just there as a front for when people came over. We used it for additional closet place more than anything else.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Where’s your bathroom so I can get ready for bed?”

Sam showed Blaine where the bathroom was, getting him a clean washcloth and towel. Blaine took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before put on his pajamas that he had brought with him. Sam went and did the same after Blaine came back to his room. He contemplated leaving his pajamas in his room and coming back with just a towel wrapped around his waist since technically Blaine has seen it all before. But he realized it would be too much too soon. So he took his stuff with him.

When he came back they both climbed in Sam’s full size bed and laid facing each other. Blaine softly brushed some of Sam’s hair off his forehead, still unable to believe this was really happening. Although they both had been drink and it was late, neither of them felt buzzed or even tired. So they stayed up most of the night filling each other in on what’s been going on in their current lives, as well as the few times they weren’t together. They both were surprised that for the first time they both had siblings. Blaine, an older brother named Cooper and Sam, a younger brother and sister, Stevie and Stacy. They both fell asleep sometime around four in the morning, holding hands and cuddled close to each other.

Later that morning, Blaine was woken up by two mini Sams. A boy with shaggy, blond bangs covering his forehead and a girl with two long, blonde pigtails. They had jumped on Sam’s bed to wake him up before they realized that Blaine was in the bed too.

“Who are you?” Sam’s brother asked.

“I’m Blaine, a friend of your brothers.” Blaine answered before Sam groaned that it was too early.

“Mama sent us to wake you up. She said that she let you sleep all morning, but you can’t sleep the whole day away.” Stevie said.

“Plus we want you to come play with us.” Stacy said. Then turning to Blaine she added, “Your friend can come and play too.”

“Okay, okay, just give us a few minutes and we’ll be right down.” Sam conceded.

After the kids left Sam’s room, he and Blaine got up. After washing their faces and brushing their teeth Sam threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to head downstairs. The outfit that Blaine had for the day wasn’t really suitable or comfortable for playing in so Sam loaned him a sweats, that of course were too long, and a shirt. They headed down to the kitchen where Sam’s mom had pancakes and sausage waiting for them. They sat and ate at the kitchen table while Sam’s parents got to know Blaine. They told them the same story they told Kurt as to explain how they knew each other. Sam felt bad about lying to his parents, but he wasn’t sure how to explain the truth to them.

After they finished eating, they headed to the playroom where Stevie and Stacy were waiting for them.

“Do you always spend your Saturdays with them?” Blaine asked.

“Some, but not always. I just don’t want them to think that just because I’m older than they are that I don’t have time for them. Or that I don’t want to spend any time with them.”

“That’s really nice of you.”

They had just walked into the playroom when Blaine’s phone starting ringing. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Kurt that was calling him. He really didn’t want to answer, but figured he should considering the way he left him at Rachel’s last night. He showed Sam who was calling and stepped back out of the room to answer it.

“Hey Kurt. What’s up?”

“Hey yourself. I thought I would have heard from you early this morning since you’re usually up by the crack of dawn. So when I didn’t I figured I’d call you.”

“I literally just got up not to long ago.”

“Well I hope you’re dressed. I’m on my way out the door to come and get you so we can go have breakfast with Rachel and Finn.”

“Actually Kurt I already ate. Sam’s mom made breakfast for everyone. And Sam and I are about to play with his younger brother and sister. I’ll call you later though, okay.” Blaine said before he hung before Kurt had a chance to complain.

He went back into the playroom where Sam properly introduced him to his brother and sister. They kept them occupied and out of his parents hair for the rest of the day, playing games and watching movies. Needless to say Blaine ended up staying the rest of the weekend at Sam’s place much to Kurt’s dismay. When Sunday afternoon came and it was time for Blaine to head back to Dalton, neither he nor Sam was ready to say goodbye. They exchanged numbers and promised to call and text each other everyday. Sam’s parents told Blaine that he was welcomed back anytime.

Kurt sat in the car waiting while Blaine hugged Sam goodbye. He had no idea what happened over the weekend, but he could tell by the way that they held onto each other that he didn’t have a chance with Blaine. He tried not to let his disappointment show too much on the car ride back to school. For the rest of the school year Blaine and Sam kept their promises and called and texted each other everyday. They even visited each other on weekends that either of them could get away.

When the school year ended and they were out for summer vacation, they spent almost every waking moment together. Sam’s parents adored Blaine and Stevie and Stacy treated him like another big brother. They invited him to join them when the family went on vacation. Blaine’s parents were equally fond of Sam once they got to know him. It became obvious to both families that Blaine and Sam were more than just friends.

Towards the end of the summer Blaine started to notice that Sam was not acting like his usual cheerful self. Of course this worried Blaine. So one afternoon they were lounging in Sam’s yard he decided to ask Sam what was wrong.  
“Hey Sam, you want to tell me what’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours. And don’t try and tell me nothing because I can tell that something is bothering you.”

“You know me too well. It’s just that summer’s almost over. Which means you’ll be heading back to Dalton soon. And I’ve kind of gotten used to seeing you everyday. I guess I’m just not looking forward to only talking to you on the phone or only seeing you on weekends that we’re both free.”

“Oh Sammy, I feel the same way. We’ll figure something out though. It has to be something we can do to make this easier.”

“Well unless you’re planning on transferring to McKinley, which I would never ask you to do, I don’t think there is. Because I really don’t think I have the grades to get into Dalton.”

Blaine didn’t say anything else after that. He was too deep in thought wondering is his parents would actually let him do what he was thinking about doing.

Two weeks later Sam was walking into McKinley for the first day back to school. He was not looking forward to being back here and was already missing Blaine like crazy. It didn’t help that Kurt had transferred back to McKinley. For Sam, Kurt would just constantly remind him of Blaine since Kurt was the reason that he and Blaine found each other. Sam was standing by his locker, not really paying attention to what was going on around him when he felt someone standing a little too close next to him. He looked over and was surprised to see Blaine standing there.

“Blaine!? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“I am at school, silly.” Blaine said trying to hold in his excitement..

“I meant Dalton. Shouldn’t you be at Dalton?”

“I’m pretty sure that if I was hanging out in the halls at Dalton I would be trespassing since I no longer go to school there”

“What do mean you no longer go to school there?” Sam asked.

Then he noticed that Blaine was not wearing his Dalton school uniform and it dawned on him what was happening. Blaine waited patiently for Sam to put two and two together.

“Wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you’re saying. You actually go to school here now?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. It wasn’t easy convincing my parents to let me transfer, but they finally caved. I’m officially a student at McKinley.”

Sam couldn’t believe this was really happening. He could not find the words to express how happy he was so instead he leaned in and kissed Blaine like there was no tomorrow. He couldn’t care less who saw him or what they thought. When he finally came up for air he rested his forehead against Blaine’s enjoying the moment.

“The next two years are going to be the best school years ever.” Sam said once he found his voice again.

And sure enough they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As always all comments and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
